wackylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Lawson
Nina Lawson, eighteen years of age, is cold, cruel and calculating. She has no sympathy for any one or anything, may it be a cripple she will kill them off. Nina is a kind of person that runs on stiff order, maybe why she has such a liking for the Scholar Union. Nina had a rivalry with Lifey and they hate the shit out of eachother. She's the anti of Minawa but still an Ameliite. Appearance Unlike Minawa, she takes care to look perfect everyday, making sure to dress up in a variety of black gowns, black eye shadow and red lipstick to ensure she looks eligant and deadly in the eyes of those below her and to her victims. Region of Cacophony and Cogs She too came from an alien planet, the methods how is unkown or even when she came to the island. She lived lavishly in a fine highclass home and one day she took a liking to Damien Hart (Anti-Daren.) when he rejected her she acted violently and murdered him, being of high class the murder was covered up. This repeated as more guys refused her. Life in Scholar Union She came to Scholar Union some time later and quickly established supriority over everyone and took control of the union, but despite being stupid rich and in control she was missing some thing. Salsazar (Anti-Kyubey) and asked if she would become a Mahou Shojo and she refues many times. Salsazar tempted her when he showed her Minawa's life and informed her of her wish (although lying about it a bit). Nina became infuriated about Minawa having what she wanted because she became a Mahou Shojo. In trade for her soul she made the wish to be loved, after that men came swarming for her and her body would alter its self to fit the general consensus of what was beautiful, although it wasn't exactly what she wanted, she took it and began to plot how to get back at Minawa for having what she wanted. As a Mahou Shojo, not only did she kill witches but she killed other Mahou Shojos and stole their Soul Gems and Salszar amde no attempt to stop her. She used the Soul Gems to clean her own and rip open a rift to Minawa's universe, these actions brough the end to many innocent girls unfortunately. Nina them gathered the people she hated the most gang and forced them to go with her, just so they would be murdered by their others. Anti-Wackyland Events As soon as she arriveed she made war on Minawa and tested her power. She quickly fleed with the calculations she needed and put her plan into motion. She did everything in her power to rip appart Minawa's life for simply being loved by her boyfriend Daren, who to her horror/joy looked so much like Damien. She was the one who put in the order for Daren to get run over and hit by a car despite being sevearly crippled. She confronted Minawa and harassed her about this, even told her that Alpha died due to her single minded nature, this pushed Minawa over the edge and she became Quartettie. Nina confessed she couldn't kill Minawa because she was from another dimention, leaving the dirty work to her friends. In the end her life was ended by the combined effors of Ghost and Alpha, but not before mocking them and shattering some poor girls's Soul Gems. For her cruelty Nina has been ranked four, the highest level, for the levels of threat of Wackyland villians Category:Villain Category:Ameliite